


summoning

by ilovemusic78



Category: Evil twins - Fandom
Genre: Evil Plans, Good and Evil, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemusic78/pseuds/ilovemusic78
Summary: It all started with their evil twins coming. But they have other ideas.
Relationships: jesse/michel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Every time the 2 brothers, jesse and jake, hear about their evil twins, they get flashbacks about what happened to them in previous videos. 

"Do you guys have a plan" Michel asked as him and nick were hanging out with them."We don't have one yet"Jesse told them. There was a silence in the room then Nick stood up.

"How are we suppose to trap them if we don't have a plan" Nick told them. Everyone sighed and looked at him. "Nick you need to relax. Everything is fine and we will come up with a plan" Jake told nick. There wasn't much options. They tried so many things and they failed. Jesse went toward his brother and then there's a knock on the door. 

"What the hell was that" Nick asked looking toward the front door. They all got up from where they were sitting and they looked out the glass and what do you know. The evil twins were here. Well not everyone's. "Who's all here" Jesse asked, holding onto Jake's arm. "It's mine, nick's, jesse's and jake's. Not Moussi's twin" Michel told everyone. "Don't you guys want to hide" Jesse said then they heard the front door open and then they all went downstairs and then they went downstairs and went to Mike's room which he wasn't there, he was at work. Then michel and nick went under Mike's desk while jake and jesse went under his bed. There were footsteps coming down the stairs and they started hearing voices. The footsteps were getting closer and then they saw 1 of the twins come into the room and they all held their breaths. Trying not to make a single sound. 

After 10 minutes of waiting, the twin left the basement, they heard the front door open and then close. They got out of their hiding spots and they sat on the floor. "So. What do we do. They are obviously here for us. We can't let that happen" Nick told them. Everyone nodded their heads. "We were there for everyone else's but not jake's. What happened with your facetime. You were alone" Michel asked. Jesse already saw the video and he knew that the other guys didn't. "Well when i was on facetime with him, he was determined to his plan to come and kill me. He told me that he couldn't wait to come back. I've never face timed him so i was confused. But i managed to stay away. I hid in the crawl space under my stairs and i just held the doorknob. I was safe" Jake explained. "Does anyone have a plan. This is life or death" Jesse said, getting up and started pacing around the room. "Jesse. Calm down and breath. We'll think of something" Michel told Jesse. "But what are we thinking" Jake asked. Nick looked at him. "We need to use someone as bait" Nick told him and then looked at everyone else. "We need to plead our cases" Jesse said, worried. He's done this before. He didn't want to do this. 

AN  
Hello my Magical's. Like that name? Anyway. I decided to complete the 3rd book of the every witch way series. I didn't know what else to write and i was struggling with my panic disorder. I'm back and i'm doing better. But sorry for being MIA for so long. It's good to be back!


	2. chapter 2

They went back to the living room and saw Emily, Jake's girlfriend, standing behind a table. "This reminds me of the Society Against The Paranormal" Jesse said. Everyone looked at him. "Did i say that out load" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Ignore me" Jesse told them and they all sat down. "Everyone please plead their cases" Emily told him and then they looked at each other. "Jake, we'll start with you" Emily told him. "I don't have anything to say" Jake told everyone. "Dude. If your volunteering yourself, do it" Nick said. "Try me" jake told nick. "I'm going to be volunteering myself and if you guys don't think i will. Watch me" Then everyone split up. Jesse, jake and Emily went to the kitchen and jake got a glass of water and Emily was stressed out. "Please realize that you might die. Those twins will try and kill you" Jesse told him. "I guess it will be a hide and seek chase. I'm doing this for no one else has to. I rather die then have you guys go and die" Emily had to leave. "Guys i have to go. We'll talk tomorrow" Emily gave her boyfriend a kiss then went up to Jesse. "Don't let him do anything stupid" Emily whispered in his ear. Jesse nodded and then they hugged. Once everyone went upstairs jesse stayed down and sat on the couch. He was praying to let jake be ok. That's his older brother and he doesn't want anything to happen to him. 

*The next day* 

"What time is it" Jake asked the group while he was staring at the mirror in front of him. "2:59am" Michel told him. Nick was still mad at him but managed to say good luck. They all hid behind the pool table and then it hit 3am. "It's 3" Michel called out. Then they heard voices. "Guys, set up the trap" jake called out. Michel, Jesse and Nick went downstairs and jesse saw his brother getting attacked then getting a knife to his throat. "Come on guys. I have a knife and i'm not afraid to use it" Jesse's twin called out. "We might go back and then you guys come and he might be dead" Jesse's eyes went wide. He was freaking out. "Guys, i have to go and do something" Jesse said and michel just held jesse's waist. "You're not going to do that. We can't risk you getting hurt" Michel told him. "If this was your sister, you would do the same thing" Jesse told michel and nick helped to calm jesse down. "Jesse. Please help" He heard his brother call out. "Like it or not i'm going to go help him. He's my brother" Jesse told them and went to the main floor. "Guys, let my brother go and take me instead" Jesse told the twins. "Jesse. Please don't do this. Go" "i'm not leaving you" jesse told his brother. Michel's twin, we'll call him Hypemyke, grabbed jesse's arms. "We'll just take both of you instead" Then like a flash they were gone. Michel looked at nick. "Thanks nick. If you didn't tell jake to go do this, we wouldn't be in this situation and then jesse wouldn't have gotten taken with him" Michel told nick and went to his bedroom. "Well everyone thinks that i'm to blame. I'll go show them" Nick said then heard a ding coming from his phone. He pulled out his phone and there was a text from his evil twin

"The mirror world won't be open until next week. Don't try or you will die" 

Nick was frustrated. He wanted to prove that he was a good guy. But his plan went down the drain. He has to make things right


	3. The realm

Day 1- that night   
______________

Jesse and Jake were bought down to the basement but it looked different. Everything was switched around. Jesse immediately knew where they were but didn't say anything. Their twins put handcuffs on their wrists that was attached to the wall. Their hands cuffed behind them. They could still walk but the chains stopped them at a certain point. They could only walk 3 feet. "I really hate those twins" Jake said as he sat down, leaning against the wall sighing. "Well it's nick's fault. Should i trust him" Jesse asked his brother. He needs to be able to trust his childhood friend. Jake wanted to hold his little brother but there's 2 things standing in his way. The chains and they are on opposite sides of the wall. "I don't trust him. He wanted me to risk my life. It's my fault that your in this mess" Jake told Jesse. "It's not your fault. It's nick's" Jesse told him. He felt for his phone and he didn't have it. "Do you have your phone" Jesse asked Jake. Jake felt his pockets and sighed. "No. I don't" Jesse's twins, we'll call him jester, came down. "Looking for these" Jester held their phones in hand. "I'm allowing you guys to make one phone call. You have 3 minutes" Jester unchained jesse and gave him his phone. Jester then left and jesse went toward his brother. "Why didn't he unchain you" Jesse asked him. "I have no idea. But let's make the call" Jake told him and jesse pulled up his contacts. "I'm calling Michel" Jesse told him and hit the facetime button. "Really facetime. Hello i'm still chained. At least help me up" Jesse placed his phone down and helped his brother up. As jesse picked up his phone, michel answered. 

*START* 

M- hello  
je-michel. What are you doing right now  
M-editing. Are you guys ok  
ja- yeah we are. But we don't know how long that's going to last. How's nick acting?   
M-he's acting kind of suspicious. Almost like he's planning something.   
je- please just come and help us  
M- i can't. My evil twin texted me saying if i try to go to the mirror world i'll die. I'm not letting Nick come and help you. I don't trust him  
Ja- i don't either. Jesse doesn't as well.   
M- *Michel just realized that jake was chained*   
m- Why are you still tied up and jesse isn't.   
ja- they unchained jesse for the call. We can walk but only 3 feet. The twins are insane  
M-i bet. Just remember, stay calm and listen to them. I don't want to bring you to the hospital.   
Ja- don't worry. We'll be careful  
M- good. I got to go. Jesse i love you and both of you please stay safe.   
Je- i love you to. Bye   
M-bye  
*End* 

Jester came back downstairs and took the phone from jesse's hand. Jesse was then pulled to the other side and tied him up again. As jester was walking upstairs he said "You guys will be on our side soon enough"


	4. The Experiment- Day 2

Jesse didn't sleep last night. He dosed on and off but he didn't want to close his eyes because he was afraid that the twins were going to do something to them while they were asleep. Jake was passed out asleep. Jesse didn't know how he was sleeping right now but he was tired. Jesse was exhausted but he wanted to stay awake. He had no idea what time it was but he could see that it was bright outside buy the little bit of light coming from the small window. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs and into the room. The light was turned on making jesse turn his head away from the light. When his eyes got adjusted to the light he turned his head back to face the twins who were going near his brother. Jake was waking up and noticed that his hands were free. "Go upstairs" Jester told him. They started walking and Jake turned his head toward jesse. "I'll be ok" Jake told jesse. Jesse nodded and then they went upstairs. Hypemyke was waiting for them and as soon as they got to the main floor, Hypemyke grabbed Jake's arms and took him outside. "What do you guys want from us" Jake asked him. "Just sit tight and wait" Jester told him. Jake raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait for what" He asked. "You'll see" Jester laughed and and ordered Hypemyke to to bring him to the chair and tie him down. Jake struggled with the bonds on his wrists. "Sit tight. You'll be come on of us" Hypemyke laughed, turned on his heels and went back inside. "What do they mean. I'll be come on of them. I have an evil twin already" Jake questioned. He layed his head back and closed his eyes. ❤4 hours later❤ Jester came back with an odd looking machine. It was around 10am and jake was asleep. Jester went towards him and woke him up. Jake looked around, unaware of his surroundings. When he noticed Jester, he sighed. "Thought it was a dream. Didn't you" Jester asked and jake nodded. "What is that thing" He asked Jester as he saw the machine. "This" Jester said and looked at the machine. "You will have to wait and find out" He laughed. "You will be on our side soon enough" Jester told Jake as he got him hooked up to the machine. "What do you mean, i'll be on your side. Why do you guys keep saying that" Jake asked and he was so mad because he has no idea what that means. Then some one came outside. It was jesse in handcuffs, Hypemyke was holding his arms. When Jesse saw his brother attached to a machine and tied up, he ran toward him. "Jesse. Is that you" Jake asked him. He looked so bad. He was pale, weak and was drenched in his own sweat. Jesse looked at him. "Yeah it's me. What did they do to you" Jesse asked him. Jake is the only thing that Jesse has. Jake is Jesse's older brother. Jesse was really scared. "J, i'm ok" Jesse looked at his evil twin. "What are you doing to him" Jesse asked him, raising his voice. Jester gave him a card to read. It read 

"I know your brother has some secrets. Stand behind the white line and we're going to play a dangerous game of ring toss. If you miss a pole, he get's shocked and almost like he's hypnotized he will tell a secret. Get 3 rings on a pole in 30 minutes and you're free to go. If you don't, you will become ours forever. Time starts now"

Jesse ran to the white line where Hypemyke gets the key and takes off the handcuffs. His twin starts the machine once again. "Jesse, please just start" Jesse heard the plead in Jake's voice. Jesse knew that his brothers life was in his hands. He can't think straight. He got the first ring and he felt his heart started beating faster. Jesse missed the second ring. There was a bolt of electricity and then Jesse heard something that will change his life forever. "I was part of the SATP but they kicked me out and i've been knowing that you were a part of them" Jake took a sharp inhale then looked at jesse who got the second ring. He was running out of time. He had 10 more minutes to complete this or his brother might die. He missed so many times and every time it was just electricity but this time he did say something. "The reason why they kicked me out was because i was a weak vessel. They needed someone stronger. Which was you. You bring the spirits in to our world if you feel like they did something wrong or if the have unfinished business. You also bring them into the light once they have completed their tasks" Jesse looked at his brother and got the 3rd ring. A cabinet opened and jesse ran and got a key. He went toward Jake and got his hands free and got the pads of his chest that was also sending shocks into his chest. Jester gave him a card to read. It reads

"You may have saved your brother from the machine but you guy's aren't done yet. You have more tasks to do" 

Jesse looked up and saw that the twins were gone. There was so many thought running through Jesse's head. He looked at jake. "We should go inside and get you cooled off. Maybe new clothes" Jesse got up and then helped Jake up. They went to the house and went inside. They went upstairs and went to Jester's room. Sense they are twins, they are the same size and Jake is about Jesse's size. "Go to the bathroom and wash off" Jake went to the bathroom and ran the tap water. He was for sure in pain from the shocks. But he washed his face and jesse knocked on the door. "Come in" Jesse opened the door and gave Jake some knew clothes sense his was drenched. Jesse waited for a while. They waited for 30 to 40 minutes and jesse was getting worried. He knocked on the door but heard no response. He went inside and saw his brother passed out on the ground. Jester came inside the room. He was mad. "You're suppose to be in the basement. Not up here" Jesse was pissed off. "He needed new clothes. He suffered from you" Jesse told his twin. "10 minutes. Go outside" Then he was gone. Jesse sighed and held his brother close to him. Yes Jesse was younger but he was worried. He hates those twins. They know only 1 of them will make it out alive


	5. Chapter 5

After 10 minutes Jester came back and saw that jesse was still with his brother who was passed out. "I really hate you" Jesse told his twin. He looked at Jake and saw that he was waking up. Jesse still had him in his arms. Once he was fully up, jesse helped Jake up and they went outside to the front yard and saw a weird set up. Jesse saw a card that was attached to a book. "Now that Jake was electrified can you trust one another and finish the challenge" Jesse read and looked at his brother then saw the challenge. Hypemyke and Graphnix's went toward the brothers and put a shock bracelet on their wrists. "Really. I was just shocked" Jake said and sighed. Jesse was really, really mad at them. "What's the challenge" Jesse asked. He held his brother's hand. "Beat us at soccer" Jester told them. "It's 4 against 2" Jesse said then Hypemyke and Graphnix's went up to them. "Each time you miss the goal or we get the ball. You will get shocked. On the count of 3 begin. 1,2,3 begin" Jesse played soccer when he was a kid. So he can play soccer. Jesse got the first 2 goals but evil Graphnix's got the ball from Jake who got shocked. He didn't stop, he kept going. 

Time ran out and Jesse and Jake won. They were glad they were safe. But for how long. They don't know. They were bought back downstairs and chained up once again. "When will you let us go" Jesse asked. "Till you prove yourself" Jake's twin said, we'll call him jakobi. "What do you mean" Jesse asked. "You will find out when you get to the last level" Jester said. "So this is one big game" Jake asked his twin. "Yep. And you got to wait for the next level" Then the twins went behind them and out a cloth around their mouths then left. Jesse struggled to get out of his chains but his brother sat down leaning against the wall. Jesse stopped and sat down as well. Jake fell asleep and jesse did the same. 

*Time skip to day 4* 

Nothing happened yesterday. They just sat down in the basement. It felt weird in the basement. Was it because they were in the dark? Or something else? They only had 3 days left. Or if their twins has something else in mind. Their twins would come down and give them a small cup of water but no food. Jake begged their twins to at least give jesse food and they do but only a little bit of food. Jester came down and unchained jesse. "Where are you taking him" Jake asked. "Relax" Jester said and took jesse upstairs. "Change into those, keep your shirt on" Then Jesse went into the washroom and changed into the swimming wear. He went to the back of the house and saw his brother standing there, tied up and gagged. There was a swimming pool with a volleyball and a net. "What is this" Jesse asked. "Volleyball. Ever heard of it" Jakobi asked. Jesse gave him an evil glare. "Step inside the pool and i'll explain" Jesse and Jakobi went into the pool on opposite sides of the net. "it's self explanatory. Playing volleyball in a pool. If you win, we'll let you go. If you don't, we'll keep jake here and you will go home" Jester told them. "Get 5 points and we'll see what your faith is" Jesse was ready. He played sports but he really loved soccer. He was kind of good at volleyball but sucked at serving. They need to go home. A whistle went off and jesse was the first to serve. He got it first try. There was silence and a lot of concentration. Jakobi had 3 points and jesse had 2. After about 20 minutes jakobi won and jesse was devastated. Just as Jester was about to open the portal jesse stopped him. "Wait" Jesse said suddenly. His twin looked at him. "What" "let me have sometime with my brother" Jester looked at him and sighed. The twins left and jesse ran to his brother. He took the cloth off of his brother's mouth. "Are you ok" Jake asked his brother. "I'm fine. Are you going to be ok" Jesse asked. "I'm going to be ok" "i can't leave you" Jesse said and his eyes started watering. "J. I'm going to be ok. I have faith in you. I know your going to do the right thing. I'll see you on the other side of the mirror. Ok" Jake told jesse. Jesse nodded and the tears ran down his face. Jesse hugged his brother, he knew that he couldn't hug back. But that's ok. "Alright Jesse. Let's go" Jester said and opened the portal. Jesse went through the portal and he was in his bedroom. Michel and Nick was there. "Where's your brother" Jesse sighed and started crying once more. Michel hugged him. "He's still in the mirror world" Nick was glad that he was ok but he felt like a failure


	6. Chapter 6

Alright. This is the end of the book. I wrote this book in a notebook then transferred it onto here. I'm going to make a 2nd book to this. The second book will be about jake's stay there. I hope you guys enjoyed and i'll see you in the next book. 

Stay Magical! And stay home, healthy and safe. Love you all. Bye


End file.
